Question: Rewrite ${((8^{-11})(5^{11}))^{-8}}$ in the form ${8^n \times 5^m}$.
${ ((8^{-11})(5^{11}))^{-8} = (8^{(-11)(-8)})(5^{(11)(-8)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((8^{-11})(5^{11}))^{-8}} = 8^{88} \times 5^{-88}} $